The Fates Hate Me Today
by AngelDemon12
Summary: The gang meet at Sanctuary to welcome Ash's and Tory's son into the fold when a stranger walkes in and throws everything put the window. "You know, blond looks better on you Apostolos."
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_**9-22-13. Hey guys, I thought that I would try my hand at writing a Dark Hunter story. This is not one where somebody meet someone and they get it one within a few days. No. Read the title. **

**The Fates Hate Me Today. **

**This deals with things while Ash was human and such. There is hurt/comfort; Romance; Apollo and Artemis (Heavy) bashing, humor (sarcastic humor,) a few surprise guests, and whatnots. I hope you guys like. **

**I wrote this for pure entertainment. And also because I was hating Artemis at the time and I wanted a story for what would happen if everyone close to Ash found out his past. Well... Here we go... **

**Warning: language, sexual themes, and well...it's M rated. What do you expect with M. If you arn't mature enough for it... please do not read. Like I said...It deals with Ash's past. The only warning you will get.**

The bar went silent and watched as the woman slowly set her drink down on the bar and turned to look at the guy standing next to her. "What part of 'Leave me alone' were you unable to comprehend?"

The tall blond stared down at her with hungry eyes. "All of it sweet thing." He raised his hand and placed it on her shoulder.

. . .She grabbed it and twisted it before it even reached her then flipped him over onto the bar in front of her. She stared down at him and poured the rest of her beer on his stunned face. "You are just like your creator." She grumbled with fire in her eyes.

She pulled out a twenty and handed it to the tall female behind the bar. "Sorry for all the trouble." She then grabbed her jacket and put it on and placed her helmet under her arm.

"Hey! Hey bitch I'm talking to you!" She sighed and stopped and turned to face the dick who yell at her. "What dip-shit? Are you ackin' that much for a beat down? I am ten feet from the door."

"What did you mean when you said I was just like my creator?"

The woman smiled a . . . somewhat evil, smile. "Boy," she said in a deadly calm voice before continuing, "I could tell you so much about that mother fucker and his bitch of a sister that it would take at least three lifetimes to fill."

The blond gulped and was about to speak when Sweet Home Alabama began to play. He palled and started to bolt for the back door. She sighed and pulled a knife from the heel of her boot. "Sorry dude, it was nice knowing ya."

She threw it just as the door opened. The guy burst apart right in front of a tall man decked out in black and a buzz cut.

She blinked at him, he stared at her. "Dude, buzz cut is sooo not your style." She said as she walked past him and mounted her Hyubusa. She stared at the Turbo parked next to hers and gave it an apricative nod before placing her helmet on and riding off.

Acheron stared after the women. Something about her seemed familer. He turned to Dev, "Hey Bear, who was that woman?"

Dev stared at him. "Ash? What the hell did you do to your hair man? You lose a bet?"

Ash glared at him, "Gum got stuck in my hair and peanut butter didn't work. Now, who was that woman?"

Dev howled with laughter. "Fine, don't tell. Anyway, that chick that was in here, that Daimon was bothering her so she laid him out flat on the bar and poured her beer on him. Never seen a gal flip a guy over like that. And the sound that he made hitting the bartop, oh I think everyone cringed. But best part, she said she knew things about his creator and his sister that would take three lifetimes to fill."

Ash tuned him out as he looked out the door and down the street. Somebody knew about Artimes and Apollo? He shook his head to clear it and turned back to Dev. "Soteria will be here soon. Do you have a back room we can have?"

Dev gave hime a consipirital wink. "Getting it on in the back room Ash? You naughty boy you."

Aimee looked up from the bar just in time to see Ash sigh and punch Dev out onto the street. Fang gently pinched her. "Ow!" She slapped his arm. "What was that for?" "Just wanted to make sure I didn't just dream up Ash punching your brother." She glared at her mate. "You are sleeping on the couch tonight mister." "Damn."

Ash walked over to them and shook Fang's hand while Aimee hugged him. "So Ash, any reason why you punched my brother?" Aimee asked.

"He was being an ass. Look, Soteria will be soon with Simi and well, our son." He quickly placed his hand on Aimee's mouth to keep her from squealing in happiness. "Yes yes, look, last minute I know, but," He looked around at the almost empty bar, "Do you think we could have a little celebration? Just with all of our friends-"

Fang stood up on the bartop and gave a loud whistle. Everyone looked at him. "Hey guys, sory for the late notice but the bar will be closing to the public in thirty minutes. Last call at the bar is now. Again, somethimg just came up and we have to close down for the night." He turned to Ash, "That work All Mighty One?"

Ash smiled and nodded. "Thanks wolf." He paused and looked down at Aimee. He tilted his head to the side and lifted his sunglasses to stare at her better.

Aimee started getting nervous. "Something wrong Ash?" He shook his head and he smiled at her. He replaced his sunglaces, "Hey wolf, you and the bear swan are going to have twins in a few monthes." Their eyes widened. "And no, they won't be 'Brolf'. Any children you have will only have one base." He gave Aimee a kiss on her forhead and the walked into the kitchen.

Fang and Aimee stared after him in stunned silence, then Fang gave a shout of joy and picked her up. He swung her around and gave her a heated kiss before placing his forehead on hers. "You feel okay babe? You need to sit down? Are you having any weird cravings yet? Pickles and peanut butter ice cream, don't ask me where that thought came from-"

Dev, Kyle, and Remi ran over. "What's going on!" "What's with all the yellin'?" "Aimee, you okay?" "You ganna be sick?" "Why ya holding your stomach?"

Aimee smiled up at her brothers and rubbed her tummy while Fang had a shit eatting grin on his face. "Ash just said. . .that I was pregnant. With twins!"

Remi went pale, Dev let out a wimper and Kyle hugged her. "Uh, Rem, you okay, you look a little gr-" Remi feinted.

"Well now, that's a sight you don't see everyday. Look Bastian, the big bad bear is all passed out on the floor and looks like a big cuddly teddy doesn't he?" Soteria said from behind Dev holding her son Sebastian. She looked at Aimee, "Congrats Aim!"

"Um, excuse me, my I have another Sam Adams over here!" somebody called out. Fang looked over at the table. "Coming up!"

"So we getting two brolf cubs yes?" Simi asked from beside Tory. Aimee looked at her and smiled when Ash walked up to his wife and kissed her then his son. He picked Simi up kissed her forehead, "No Simykey, no Brolf cubs. One will either be wolf or bear. Unless the fates decide to create a whole new species but I don't think that they are even that cruel."

Simi and Tory just looked at him. Ash sighed. "So glad I had son. Fine, I'll talk to Savitar, see if he can gleen anything, but I know that those two are only going to either be bear or wolf." Tory smiled and kissed one cheek while Simi kissed the other.

Fang watched and turned to Aimee, "If we ever have girls, they are not going anywhere without a guard at all times." She just smiled and smacked his head. "She will have several uncles, male cousins and hopefully some brothers to watch over her. Along with her stupid but very protective father who can track her down if she ever decides to run away."

"Thats for backhanded compliment dear." "Your welcome love." She turned to Tory and zoned in on Bastian. "Awww... he's so cuuute! He has your eyes Ash! But were did the blond come from?"

"My mother." Ash answered. Apollymi was blond... Aimee looked at him, "Where did your black hair come from then?" "A box labled black hair dye."

"Hm. So your really a blond?" Ash glared at her. Aimee looked at him, "I can see it I guess. Blond hair, silver eyes, that regal pose you sometimes have. Were you royalty in your previous life?"

"Aimee!" Ash and Soteria snapped at her. Aimee backed up and hung her head. "Sorry. I did not mean any offense." Ash drew in a deep breath and counted to ten before he answered. "Yes, I was a prince but my father never once acklowledged me even though I was the oldest son. He sent me off to Atlantis with my Uncle the first chance he got. I never saw my twin brother or my elder sister until my sixteenth birthday when Ryssa broke in and stole me away from the hell that I was living in. That summer was on of the best yet worst. She was the first one to ever show me kindness. Then the bastard found out that I was staying at the summer Villa and shipped me back to Atlantis in handcuffs where I stayed till I was nineteen. Do I need to go on bear or have I already painted a pretty picture for you?" He set down Simi amd walked out the door.

Aimee sank to the floor and hugged herself. Silent tears fell down her cheeks. Tory stared down at her. She silently handed Bastian off to Simi. "Go stay with Ash sweetie, he needs you both now." Simi took her little brother and went to her Akri. Tory knelt down and pulled Aimee into a hug.

"Akri?" Simi said quietly as she saw Ash leaning against the wall of the building with a 'Fuck with me right now and I will fucking kill you where you stand while smiling.' attitude.

Ash looked at her when he noticed her hesitant voice. "Yes Simi?"

"Akra-Tory told Simi to bring baby Akri to Akri because Akri needs us now." She said as she gently held Sebastian up to his father. Ash sighed and slid down the wall untill he sat on the floor. He pulled Simi into his lap and placed Bastian against his shoulder. "Thank you Simykey." He kissed her forehead.

Simi smiled, "Love you Akri-papa." It always warmed his heart when she called him that.

"Wow dad, trying out a new look?" Ash sighed as he leaned his head up to stare at his eldest daughter. "Kat, how are you doing sweetie?"

She smiled as she sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder, the one Bastian wasn't occupying. "I'm alright. I felt your distress, so I decided to come see what was wrong."

He leaned his head back, "Past shit coming to haunt me. Ow!" He rubbed his head and glared up at his wife. "What was that for Tory?"

"No cursing around the baby. Hey Kat!" Ash stared up at her, "Your getting on to me for _my_ language. I thought you like when I talk dirty-" Tory quickly covered his mouth with his hand and Kat covered her ears. "DAD! TMI! That is just plain gross..." She shivered. Ash chuckled amd kissed her forehead. "Sorry baby girl."

"What does talk dirty mean?" The adults paled at Simi's question. Tory reached into Ash's pockets.

"Tory! Not the place to feel dad up!" Kat said covering up her eyes. Ash just watched the hand that was in his pocket with interest. He was confused when she pulled out the keys to his motercycle. And then handed him the keys to the car.

"For that I'm taking the Turbo home while you can take the mini-van." She got up and grabbed his leather jacket from the railling and helmet before walking away. Ash and Kat stared at the keys in his hands.

"Um...you guys drive a mini-van now?" Ash turned to her and had this scared look on his face. "What's that look for dad?"

"I don't know how to drive the mini-van."

On the otherside of town the strange woman from before stared down at the town from a hill. "Acheron, please do not hate me for what's coming." A misty form of a woman appeared next to her. "Do not worry M'gias, Apostolos will understand in time." The woman turned to the misty woman. "Apollymi, do you really think this will work?"

Apollymi nodded and laid a misty hand on the woman's shoulder in support. "You and I have had eleven thousand years to plan this moment m'gias. Do not start doubting yourself now."

The woman nodded. "Thank you Apollymi. For everything you have done for me over the years. And for Apostolos." The woman smiled. "I owe you alot."

Apollymi smiled and shook her head. "Go forth m'gias. Take your revenge on those two asses who call themselves gods."

The woman smirked and zipped up her jacket. She sat on her bike and turned to Apollymi, "All hail Apollymi!" She placed her helmet on and peeled away leaving a trail of dust in her wake.

Apollymi stared after her and smiled, "Soon, Apostolos. Soon you won't have to hurt so much." A tear trickled down her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash slowly got up and handed Kat Sebastian. "Watch him for me will you? I have to go learn how to drive a freakin' mini-van."

Kat laughed and craddled the two week old in her arms. "Nice to know who wears the pants in the family dad."

"Hey, she not only has my powers flowing through her, she has mother's too. Trust me... Get her ticked off bad enough..." he shuddered.

Kat looked down at her sleeping brother. "Your mom is an amazing woman to have dad this scared of her."

"Kat!"

"What! Tory is amazing and she does scare you sometimes."

"Well yeah, but don't go telling your brother that."

"Hey T-Rex! I never knew you had a daughter!"

Ash actually jumped and fired a lightening bolt at the fence where Talon was standing at. Good thing he dodged. "Damn it Celt!" Ash growled out.

Talon picked himself off the ground and looked from Ash to Kat. "So, when the hell did you get a daughter?"

Ash glared at him, "None of your buisness Celt."

"If I wasn't happily married I would totally go for he-ER!" Ash had him pinned up against the fence in a split second. "Touch my daughter in anyway Celt, I will geld you and feed your entrails to your gators."

Talon smiled. "So, she Atlantean like you?"

Ash sighed and released Talon. "Celt, meet my daughter Katra. She is eleven thousand years old, and married to Sin Nana the Sumerian god."

Kat smiled and waved while Talon fell back down on his hunches and stared at them. "Damn. Eleven thou. How old were you when she was born T-rex?"

"Let me put it this way, she is twenty one years younger then I am, and I did not find out that I had a daughter until about three years ago. To make things worse, I have a grand-daughter already."

"You stud you. having a daughter at twenty one."

Ash sighed and banged his head against the side of the building. "Gods I hate my life sometime."

Kat smiled and kissed his cheek before she handed Sebastian back to him. "I love you dad. I have to go check on Mia, but is it alright if I visit tonight?"

Ash hugged her to him tightly, "Love you too Katra. You are always welcome at our place whenever you feel like visiting. Give that crazy grandaughter of mine a hug from me."

"Will do. Should I tell Sin that you say Hi?" Ash glared. "He may be my Son-in-law but that don't mean that I like him." She smiled, "Normal greeting of 'Hurt Katra and I will curse you into a book' then." She hugged Simi tightly and flashed away.

"Yes Celt, that is my daughter, Yes Sin, as in the same Sin that was a Dark Hunter just four years go. And yes I threaten him everytime I see him."

"By cursing him like Julien was?"

"What can I say, Priapus knew something about torture. Can you imagine not being able to cum at all?" He sent a sly look over to Talon, "Espicially to the god of fertility."

Talin threw his head back and laughed. "_Akri,_ what does cum mean?" Ash balked and went pale. Talon patted his shoulder, "Good luck T-Rex." Talon headed inside laughing.

"My sisters are really hating on me today."

Talon smiled as he walked inside the bar. He waved at Aimee and grabbed an empty section of the room. He shoved five tables together then pulled his phone out to type a mass text to a few people.

_**Julian, Grace, Kyrian, Sunshine, Amanda, Tabitha, Vane, Bride, Zarek, Astrid:**_

_**HOLY EFFING SHIT! You guys won't believe what I just found out about T-Rex. Powwow at Sanctuary in 15! Oh, and new baby is kinda cute. Looks just like T. :-p So suck it chicks! I saw the baby before either of you did.**_

He hit send and waited for hell to erupt. He didn't have to wait long, Ash stormed in, "CELT!" Talon leaned back in his seat as he watched all of his friends follow Ash into the bar cooing at the baby.

Aimee turned to her brothers and said, "I'm glad the last client left when Talon walked in." They nodded. The front door opened and Tory walked in. She paused when she everyone.

Tabby, Amanda, Grace, Bride, Astrid, and Sunshine all shrieked and hugged her.

"Oh gods, he is so adorable!" "Just like his dad!" "Congrats chick!" "Girl! You should have gotten naked pics of the man when I told you!" "So true, oh sweetie you are on lucky gal!"

"So...that was you who sold her How to Tickle his Pickle book Tabbs?" Ash said in a flat voice.

Tabitha gave him a wide grin, "Hel~lo, you were getting laid! I think I threw a little celebration in the back room when Tory came in with Pam and Kim. Lord knows it worked, look at this guy, not even two years married and he is here." She wipped her eyes and hugged Valerius "Our baby finally grew up and became a man!"

"Holy crap! Ash is blushing!" Kyrian said in shock.

Tory smiled, "Oh yeah, and it's not just his face that turns red when he blushes."

"Sota!" Acheron said shocked. Tory smiled and kissed him. "Don't worry baby, at least I didn't tell them about your kinky side." She pecked his lips and ran off.

"SOTERIA KAFIERI PARTHENOPEAUS!" He handed Tabatha his son before he shot off after his wife.

Everyone looked at each other and smiled. "It's nice to see that man actually realx for the first time in...well ever." Kyrian said as he hugged his wife to him. Everyone nodded and hugged their partners while looking at the new newborn of the weird 'Family'.

Just then Bastian opened his eyes and looked at everone for a few seconds before he let out a loud wail. Simi was there in a split second holding him to her and humming a random lullaby that her _akri_ had sang to her when she was little.

Ash and Tory watched from the sideline for a couple of minutes before Tory went and gently picked up the now sleeping baby while Ash picked Simi up and hugged her. Simi hugged Ash around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder. "_Akri? _Simi is tired, can Simi go to sleep?" she let out a big yawn and Ash kissed her forehead. "Sure Simi, return to me." Right before she went all misty Tory kissed her, "Goodnight sweetie." Simi gave a tired smile and rubbed her eyes before she turned into a mist and settled on Ash's arm.

He smiled and stroked her head gently before he turned to look at everyone. He sighed and sank down in a chair, Tory sat down in his lap and summond a blanket for Bastian. Ash gently rubbed his son's head before he took his sunglasses off of his head and laid them on the table in front of him and wrapped an arm around his wife.

"Go ahead. Ask any questions you want. I'm an a giving mood right now."

Talon spoke up, "Why did you never tell us you have a daughter who is the one married to Sin?"

Ash sighed and looked up at the cealing, "Apollymi give me strength." He looked at Aimee and said, "Aimee, for this discussion, you might need to break out the top self stuff. Just leave the bottels and glasses. Gods know I will." He mumbled. Tory gave him a hug and a kiss on his cheek. He smiled weakley at her before he spoke.

"My past is confussing. I have kept several things from you all because I did not want any one to know of it. None of you know how I died nor how I lived before I died. That will be for a later day. Celt, you asked about my daughter? Her name is Katra. As you can figure out, she married Sin."

"Who is her mother?" "How old is she?" "Why have we never seen her before?"

"Quiet." They all went quiet. "She is twenty one years and nine months younger then me, excatly. I absolutly hate her mother. I never knew Kat exsisted till three years ago."

The table was silent. "Her mother is Artemis?" Amanda asked quietly. Ash nodded, "Bingo, give the sorceress a cookie."

"I thought Artemis was suposed to be a virgin?" Julian asked. Ash grabbed the scotch in front of him and poured a full tumbler full before he tossed it back. He set the empty glass on the table then look at the professor, "Nope, little heffier bitch ain't no virgin. Ain't been for quiet some time." He said in a dark voice. He let out a deep evil chuckle. "Trust me, if I could kill that bitch and her brother without ending the world, I would gladly do it. Next question."

Sunshine leaned forward and asked in a small voice, "How did you die Acheron?"

Ash glared at the wall but tightened his hold on his wife before he kissed her and his son. He took a deep breath.

"The night I turned twenty one Atremis drugged me, I don't remember what happened that night. Normally I was a very light sleeper so that I could here if my nephew or sister needed me. I could vaguley remeber hearing my nephew calling me for help. But because I was drugged I couldn't move. I fell uncouncios to him crying for me to help him and his mom."

His silver eyes were glazed as he lost himself to the past and his hands clenchd around the glass. Tory placed a hand on his arm and her grabbed it, clutching it in a tight grip.

"The next thing I knew my twin brother was yanking off of the floor and yelling that our sister and nephew was dead. He dragged me to their room and I saw what happened. I was down the hall from them, I could have helped them, but no, I was drugged by a little red head with a vagina. Next thing I know I was shoved againt the wall, father was there cursing the day that his wife every bore me, and then, lo and behold, Sunshine boy himself appeared. My sister had been given to him as a misteress. He was pissed. Styxx blamed me for their death and well, Apollo killed me, Artemis watched from the shadows." He gently shoved Tory out of his lap before he got up and walked around the room.

Everyone was silent. Kyrian reached for the Jack Daniels and glasses. He poured everyone two fingers full. Tory watched as they all lifted their glasses to Ash in silent salute and downed them. Ash missed it beacuse he was pacing around like a caged animal.

Just then the doors were kicked open. "Knock Knock."


	3. Chapter 3

Every one jumped up and Ash stared at the intruder with his staff in his hand. When the dust settled it was the woman from earlier. She looked at him and calmly walked up to stand infront of him. "You know, blond does look better on you Apostolos." she stepped around him and sat down in his chair. Ash stared at hir woth wide eyes, "Who the hell are you?"

"Tsk, Tsk. Such language in front of a child Acheron Parthenopaus of Atlantis. You should know better by now." Ash was starting to get a sick feeling. "You still have not answered my question." He said as he went and stood in front of Tory.

The woman sighed and removed her sun glasses. She kept her eyes closed as she tossed them on the table next to his. She opened them and stared hard at him, Bright pale blue eyes stared into his silvery ones. "Long time no see, little brother."

Ash fell to the floor with a thump, "Not possible. I saw your body. How..?" He sat on the floor and stared at her.

The woman smiled down at him, "All hail Apollymi. I will explain everything very soon." She turned to the stunned table. "Yes, my name is Ryssa. I am Acheron's sister. Yes I did die that day, yes I did lose my son. Before my soul could compleate it's journey, Apollymi had pulled me back into my body. Her reason was that I was your sister. But she couldn't bring Apollodorus back because his soul had already passed."

Ash took a deep breath. "Sweetie, are you okay? You look a little pale." Tory asked in a worried down. Ash shook his head to clear it and he glared at Ryssa. "Prove that you are her?"

"At the summer Villa, the first time I ever heard you laugh was when the dog knocked Maia over and you caught her but lost your balance, then the flour bowl toppled over covered you both from head to foot. And then when the three of us where outside going over the Greek and Atlantean gods, Maia fell asleep against you, you stared at her in wonder. Come on Acheron, even at age five she knew how good you were."

Ash couldn't breath as memories assulted him from the time she had rescued him from his uncle's. "I hated you whenever they dragged me back. When they stuck those balls back in. I hated you. When I had to go back to..." He shivered and Tory placed a hand on his shoulder. He flinched away from her touch and got up. He rounded on Ryssa who just sat there looking normal.

"How the hell did you survive eleven thousand plus years?" he growled.

"Funny thing, on the day when you were by the sea because of all the voices in your head, when I went in search of you? Apollymi was watching and she knew that I would do anything for my little brother. So... Like I said, she grabbed my soul before it could fully leave this plane and I have been with her ever since. I guess you could say she heard my soul cry out for vengence and relished that it was against Apollo and Artemis."

"Why do I have the urge to say 'No Ryssa, you can't barbeque Artemis even if she is a bitch with reverse PMS.'" Ash said as he rubbed his head. "Gods I feel like I'm hungover rightnow."

Tory kissed his cheek, "Sorry love, there's now Sprite here for you to indulge in this time." Ash chuckeled and nodded his head. "Point taken Tory. Isn't that how all this got started?"

"HOLD UP!" Ryssa, Ash and Tory turned to look at the people who were sitting infront of them, stunned.

"What do you want, Roman-turned-Demigod?" Ryssa asked in a bored tone. Zarek glared at her, "You might be Acheron's sister but that doesn't mean that I have to like you." Ryssa gave him a bright-eyed smile. "Just be glad you married Astrid, and that not one of her sister's were sent to judge you."

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked placing a hand on Zarek's shoulder to keep him from lunging across the table at her. Ryssa looked at her, "Why couldn't you be one of the stupid fates? No, never mind, they are all bitches."

"Those are my sisters you are insulting."

"Lady, I am sure that they love you to death, but have you ever wondered where they came from? Who their father was? Why they hate all men?"

Astrid looked at her, "What do you know of my sisters?"

Before she could speak Ash placed his hand on her mouth. "No need to go spilling out all the secreats today, is there?"

Ryssa sighed, "You know, Apostolos, did you actually grow a pair and tell them to fuck off?"

Ash growled down at her. "The name is Acheron, or Ash, not Apostolos, Ryssa. And I didn't need to grow a pair, I was born with them. The advantages of the male species, we are born with balls."

"Still didn't answer my question."

He sighed, "I told them to leave Tory alone after Artemis had tricked her and I had accidently killed her."

"Apollymi and I were watching through the Sofra while Soteria laid into her. I think we broke out an eleven thousand year old bottle of wine that day in celebration." Ryssa leaned her head back and smiled in content. "Ah, seeing somebody finally slap the bitch," She turned to Tory, "About time somebody did that."

Ash sighed and placed his head on the table. "Why don't you just go ahead and reveal everything Ryssa. Who I really am, what I was while I was a human? Why don't you just tell them and ruin everything."

Ryssa patted his shoulder. She leaned forward and whispered to where only he would hear. "Have more faith in your friends Ash. Your mother and I do." He looked up at her in shock amd she smiled as she say a little bit of that lost boy who had learned to trust his sister all those years ago. She kissed his forehead. "Trust us Ash."

She leaned back amd spoke up to everyone, "Acheron is the son of the god Achron and Goddess Apollymi. Achron tried to kill him while Apolymi was still pregnant with him so she literally had him yanked out of her and place inside the womb of a pregnant queen. My mother."

Ash got up from the table and made to grab his jacket but she placed a hand on his and gently covered it with her other one, craddeling it. He sighed and sat back down, pouring him a shot of vodka before he laid his head back down on the table, still holding Ryssa's hand.

"Achron was the first born and should have been the rightfull heir, but father took one look at his eyes and accused mother of laying with a god. So he was given to our Uncle. Sixteen years later I found him in Atlantis and took him to our family villa. we stayed there for several months. Three days before he could safely escape our father, the bastard himself arrived and delivered Ash back to the wolves. No insult for you Weres, but uncle was worse then a wolf. At eighteen, uncle died and since Achron had no home to return to he had to live in Atlantis. The rightfull prince to Didymos, outcast. Gods people were asses back then.

"At nineteen he was dragged home in shackles and kept in the dungon. Father had realised long ago that Styxx' life force was tied to Acheron. That alone is what kept him alive. A few months after he returned home, I was given to Apollo as a mistress. A year later I bore him a son, Apollodorus. 'Dorus loved Acheron more then Styxx.. What can I say, oh, I'll refraise Simi, 'Acheron is quality people.'" She paused to take a sip of her whiskey.

Kyrian turned to Valerius, "Why do I have a feeling that this isn't even the biggest bomb that has yet to be dropped?"

"Oh, you mean how Artimes worked along side the Atlantean queen. The night that Acheron was drugged Artimes put the guards of the palace in a sleep so that the Appolites could sneak in and kill me and 'Dorus. She knew the Acheron would not be able to help that night. Styxx was entertaining a..-"

She broke off as every glass in on the table shattered and started swirling around. She looked over at Ash and saw his eyes bleeding red. "Well this ain't good."

"Artemis I sumon your fucking ass to human form! So get your sorry cunt down here NOOOOW!" Ash roared while gripping the table.


	4. Chapter 4

Amanda silently nudged Tory and took Sebastian from her. Tory placed a hand on Ash but he growled.

"I knew you would see the error of your way Acheron. You will have to pay a hefty price for me to-" She cut off as she was slammed violently against the table with Acheron holding her down.

Artemis gulped as she saw him start to turn blue and knew she had to err on the side of caution. "You summoned me Acheron?" She said politely.

"I have no use for your games anymore Artemis. Tell me, is what Ryssa said true?"

She tilted her head to the side and stared at the face she had not seen in over Eleven and a half centuries. "THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO KILL YOU!"

That was all Ash needed. He slammed her into the table one more time before stepping back. "Apollo get your fucking sunshiny ass down here now or I swear that I will go up there and drag you down myself."

Apollo flashed down and saw Artemis laid across the table. He lunged at Acheron who just sidestepped and hit him with a god-bolt. Apollo stood there stunned, Artemis shrieked, Ash smirked, "Knock Knock, Apostolos has arrived."

Artemis shivered and Apollo paled. "Apostolos is dead. He died-" "The day I died? The day mother decided to sink Atlantis, Didymos and then make a straight aim for you two bastards?" He let his demon form take over.

Simi flashed off of him and stood next to him ready to fight. "_Akri?"_ Apostolos smirked and looked at her. "You can have Sunny boy Simykey," his eyes narrowed, "The heffier bitch is mine."

Apollo and Artemis tried to flash away but Ash laughed. "Not today Assholes." Apollo turned to his sister, "What the hell is Acheron really? Did you know this when you made him a dark hunter? Do you know who Apostolos is fated to be?"

"The bringer of the Apocolypse, the final fate." Ash whispered in his ear. Apollo shrieked and hid behind his sister. No longer blue Ash glared at them, "I find it funny how you hide behind the person who is responsible for Apollodrus' and Ryssa's death."

Apollo stepped forward, "You were the one who was drunk!"

"Correction, your sister drugged me that night so she could sneak those Apolloites into the castle and into Ryssa's room."

"You lier!" Ash punched Apollo when he rushed him. "You always did have a bad attitude." He turned to Artemis, "So, how does it feel to be the one responsible for your brother cursing his race?"

Artemis glared at him. "I didn't know he would do that. I was just jealous of the time you spent with your sister and nephew! I wanted you all to myself!"

Ash froze, "You...killed...my family to get to me? The ONLY people who accepted me! You had to have them killed?!" He stared at her in disbelief. "Great gods above you are fucked up in the head!"

Artemis rushed him but was stopped when she was held back. She looked at the arm holding her. "Katra?" She asked quietly.

Katra glared at her and then punched her across the bar top. She hopped ontop of the bar and reached down. She pulled her mother up and laid her on the bar. She grabbed her arm.

Artemis' eyes widened. "What are you doing Katra?! Stop! You'll weaken me!" Katra glared at her and kept her hand held fast in her mothers. After a few minutes she pulled back and said quietly, "Never again will you create a Dark Hunter. You no longer have dad's power in you to do that. You will give the souls to me. I will be the new goddess of the hunt. Dark hunters are no longer with you. You have betrayed father to many times. Goodbye mother, you will never see me or Mia or anymore people from my bloodline ever. Until you learn some humility."

Artemis flashed mid shriek. Katra turned to Apollo who was glaring at her. "Back off Uncle Apollo."

"Artemis bore a child to you Fanged boy?" Acheron smirked. "Yup, and she is married to Sin."

Apollo sighed, "This family is fucked up." He said as he flashed him self away from them back to Olympus.

Ash turned to Katra who stood infront of him. "Hi dad." He smiled and pulled her into a hug. Then pulled back, "What the hell do you think you were doing pulling my powers from Artemis?"

Kat sighed, "Has it not crossed anyones mind that I have the blood of three Pantheons in my veins. Atlanten, Greek, and Sumerian. I already have your blood in me along with some of your powers. I got to thinking about what the Fates said the day you died as a human. Mom retold me this. They said that since she had your blood in her she would be able to take souls that cry out for vengance and create a new race. I thought, I have your blood in me, more then mom. If she got the power from you, then was there a reason why I shouldn't have it in me. The fact that I was able to pull that power from mom is a sign that I can do it. Now question is, would you like your powers back or would you like to form a new contract for the souls? We know that I pay more attention to DH then mom did. I won't send anybody after hem to kill them if they piss me off. All I will do is answer the souls cry, let you train them, help you keep an eye on them, and when one wants their soul back, you won't have to pay anything like you did mom."

Ash nodded his head, "I agree to that so far. Let's come up with a new contract soon though."

Just then Katra was surrounded in a pale gold light. When the light faded she had a necklace on that had the double bow and arrow on it, she had a gold braclet that had the mark engraved on it along with Acheron's symbol, and she was wearing a dark navy dress with a gold sash around her waist.

"You do this dad?"

"Nope. I was about to ask you the same." He replied as he lifted her wrist to look at the bands.

There was a flash of light and Apollo stood in front of them.

"What do you want Sunshine boy?" Apollo ignored him and stared at Katra.

"Artemis is no longer a goddess. Her powers have fallen to you. Zeus found out about everything and stipped her of her position. You now have control over the night like I do the day. Use that power well little girl. The daimons can roam around in the day."

"Thanks for the heads us Sherlock. They have been feeding off of Gallu demons for the past two years." Katra said sarcastically.

Apollo sighed and shook his head. "This was never supposed to happen."

Katra sat down at an empty table and motioned for him to sit. He sat and Ash watched, curious to see what would happen. Kat leaned forward.

"Dark Hunters cannot fully protect humans if they are limited to only the night. They were created so that they would have no unfair advantage. Now the damions have the advantage. Will you help us Uncle?"

Apollo looked at Ash where he was standing next to Katra and sighed. "What the hell. I will loosen the ban a little. Any dark hunter can walk around safely after four. But the have to be back inside at Six am or I will roast their asses."

Kat looked up at Ash who looked down at her. She turned to Apollo, "Four will be okay, do you swear to that?" Apollo nodded. "Say it Uncle."

"I Apollo do herby swear not to roast any dark hunter after four oclock in the afternoons till six in the mornings." Katra held out her hand. "Thank you. That will give them an extra three hours of hunting. Now, what is the catch for you helpping us?"

Apollo looked over and saw Ryssa glaring at him, he flinched, "No catch." He flashed away. Ash looked down at Kat and smiled, "So, you are now a goddess.."

She smiled and hugged him. There was another flash. "Who is it this time?" Ash sighed.

"Is that anyway to greet you mother M'gios?"

"Katra, please tell me that I am going senile in my old age." Ash said in a strangled voice.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that Apollymi-mama agreed to recende her vow of vengence if Artemis and Apollo where put in their place?" Ryssa said in an innocent voice.

Say what.

Ash starred at her, "Nooo little sister, you forgot to mention that small important fact."

Ryssa chunked a pretzle and smirked as it bounced off of his forhead. "Thats big sister to you buster."

"Says the woman who is five ten." Ash mumbled as he kissed Katra's head.

"APOSTOLOS! Get over here and give your mother a proper greeting."

Ash cringed. "Nothings going to be the same ever again."

"You have five seconds before I walk over to my grandson and compleatly ignore you."

Ash smiled and turned to her. "Getting to me thru my son? That's cheap mother." He wrapped his arms around her closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of his mother's arms around him for the first time in over eleven thousand years.

Apollymi clung to him and silently cried. "I've missed you Apostolos." He tightened his grip on her and pressed cheek against the crown of her head.

Tory and Kat were silently crying. Bastian looked on in wonder.

"Damn! Whoever pissed old Red off has my respect!" a voice chuckled from the far end of the club.

Everyone tensed and Ash slowly let go of his mother before he turned to face his one time best friend. "Nick." He said quietly.

Nick chuckled, eyes bright. "In the flesh Ash. Was it you who pissed her off? If it was...damn. You all missed a good show when Old king Zeus stormed in to her temple with the other gods and goddesses, yelling and bereting what a stupid bitch she was." He let out a sigh of content. "Ah, I wish I had a camcorder. All that yelling and screaming... Damn can that bitch scream." he said as he stuck his pinky in his ear.

Ash stared at him, "What?"

Nick lifted an eyebrow, "Ya know, from the omnipotent god, that was rather lame."

"Kiss my ass bastard." Ash growled.

"No thanks. I don't want to get up close and personal with that hairy thing."

Ash's left eye twitched. "Oo! Oo! Oo! I see you getting pis~sed!" Nick said gleefully as he jumped up and down. "I don't think I have ever seen your eye tick before."

"Nick..." Ash growled out.

Nick smiled, "Nick Gautier is my name! Best be sure not to wear it out."

Ryssa sighed and got up. She reached into Ash's black bag and grabbed a box. "Apollymi-mama!" She tossed the box to Apollymi who caught it and instantly started chanting. Ryssa turned to Ash who was staring at his mother and sister in horror, "Trust us Apostolos. We know what we are doing. Oh, could you hold Nick down?"

Nick's eyes widened as Ash grabbed his arms behind his back and held him there, then Ryssa came over with the box. She set the box to the side and pulled a small dagger from her hip. She then opened the box and pulled out the medallion that held Nick's soul.

Nick started to stuggle harder against Ash. Mainly in fright. Even Ash had to admit that he was afraid for his one time friend. "Hold him still Apostolos, Ryssa needs to aim just right."

"What are you crazy chickas up to?!" Nick shouted. Ash tilted his head forfully to the side where his bow and arrow mark was fully exposed. Ryssa placed a hand on Nicks unmarked cheek, "Everything will be fine Nick Gautier." She said right as she plunged the dagger where the two bow and Arrow met at the bottom.

She held it there until he stopped moving and quickly replaced the dagger with the medalion. She closed her eyes and chanted something in a language that not even Ash knew.

Everyone watched with bated breath to see what would happen. The next two minutes where an hour. Ryssa kept chanting and Ash kept his hold on Nick. Apollymi walked up to Nick after two minutes and kissed the medalion.

Nick gasped and is eyed opened wide. Ryssa jerked the medallion away and quickly placed her hand on the wound. She healed it and Nick slumped forward in exhaustion. Ash quickly lowered him to the ground. He looked up at his siter and mother, "Care to explain?"

Ryssa held up the medallion, "This medallion contains the soul of the last Malachai. Apollymi-mama and I found a way a few months back to seperate the demon from Nick." She held out a closed box, "This, is the box that contains his soul." She handed it to a stunned Ash before she turned and placed the demon infested medallion inside the box that was on the table and handed it to Apollymi.

The goddess smiled and knelt next to Ash, "Nick is free from the Malachai. He will still retain some of the powers, but it will not make him a magnant for daimons or demons anymore." She placed the box next to him. "Keep this someplace safe m'gios."

Ash stared at it then back at her. "Why?" He asked quietly, turning to look a Nick again.

"Because my son has very few true friends. And Nick was always loyal to you. This was mine and Ryssa's way of saying thank you for being a loyal friend for several years."

She kissed her son's forhead before she stood and walked to Tory, "Permisson to hug my grandson?" She askeed with a smirk. Tory beamed at her and hugged her before passing Bastian to her.

Ryssa moved and sat down next to her brother silently. He said nothing, just sat there leaning against the bar staring down at Nick with pain filled eyes. She leaned her head on his shoulder and was surprised when he laid his head on hers. "Thank you." He may have whispered it, but it was enough.


	5. Chapter 5

Nick slowly rolled over onto his side just then and let out a small moan. He slowly placed his hand on his neck and sat up.

"Slowly Nick." Ash said as he reached forward and steadied him whem he was about to fall backwards.

"Ugh, who the hell asked the crazy chick to stab me?" He slowly opened his eyes, "Why, did she stab me?" Nick was a little taken back by Ash smiling and letting out a small chuckle. "What?"

Ash shook his head and smiled as he saw the color of Nick's eyes. They were no longer silver, just a regular dark brown like a normal Hunter. "Do you feel any different?"

"Besides feeling like somebody decided to tap dance with steal cleats all over me? . . .I don't feel so angry anymore." He didn't meet Ash's eyes as he stared at the ground. "I'm sorry. For everything."

Ash gently taped his shoulder. When Nick looked up Ash smiled at him and nodded. Nick gave a small smile.

"Well, ain't this peachy. I'm missing waves because somebody decided to piss the gods off. Again."

Ash got up and helped Ryssa up before helping Nick.

"Glad you two finally kissed and made up but really now, what is with you and your family pissing off the fates and the gods?"

Apollymi and Ash shared a smirk, "Any time I can ruin my half sisters' day is a good day in my book. They have fucked me over too many times, now little brother is fighting back."

Savitar through his head back and laughed. "Finally Apollymi! Your son has grown a pair of balls!"

"If he didn't have any I don't think Katra or Bastian would be here now Savitar." Apollymi said while rocking her grandson.

Katra palled and her left eye twitched. "And on that note... I am out of here." She kissed her dad and step mom, hugged her grandmum and kissed Bastian's forhead. "You are screwed with this family buddy. No way in hell are you going to end up sane." She flashed away.

"Mother, really, learn to curb your tongue." Ash said as he walked over to Tory and wrapped his arms around her.

"What?" Apollymi asked with innocent eyes. "I'm proud that my son has balls of steal and that he is able to produce such fine looking grandchildren for me to spoil. When are you planning on having another one?"

Ash groaned and laid his head on Tory's. "Make her go away." Tory chuckled and patted his head.

Savitar looked at Ash, "Told you, grisly."

Apollymi glared at him and handed Bastian off to Ryssa. "You told my son that marriage to Tory would be grisly?"

Savitar actually gulped. "Now now Apollymi. . . We all knew what would happen at the end. It could have gone either way. Either she lived and they married, or she died and he killed Artemis and Apollo freeing you and you destroying the world. Get that dreamy look off your face you crazy goddess."

Ash looked at them, "Excuse me, but do I have to throw you two in a room so you can kiss and make up?"

"APOSTOLOS!" "Bite your tongue younge man."

Ash chuckled as he went to where Ryssa was standing with his son. "They are so fun to tease aren't they." she said as she handed him Bastian. He smirked and walked over to where Nick was standing off to the side.

Nick looked at Ash as he walked over then at the baby in his arms. He watched as Ash leaned against the wall beside him. "This is my son, Sebastian. He wouldn't be here if you had not gone and saved Tory. Thank you."

Nick nodded silently and went back to watching Apollymi trying to stangle Savitar. "Bastian looks like you. Minus the black hair."

Ash smirked, "I dye my hair black."

"'Cause if he don't, he looks too much like me."

Ash and Nick tensed at the new voice. "Didn't I banish you to New York?" Ash groaned as he leaned his head against the wall.

"Yes, but like a good wart, I always return."

"Allow me to surgically remove you from me again so that you will never come back."

"Now, is that anyway to treat your little brother?" Styxx pouted playfully.

"STYXX!" Ryssa cried as she jumped up and launced herself at her youngest brother. Styxx froze when he saw Ryssa. They fell to the floor in a heap and she kissed his forhead.

"H-how? W..what?" Ash smirked down at his twin brother, "My thoughts excatly."

Styxx slowly got up while staring at his sister. "I need a drink." He walked over to the table and grabbed a bottle of Absenth and took a few swigs. As he set it down he sighed, "You know, not being able to get drunk sucks sometimes."

Apollymi looked at him and said in a dry voice, "Try Sprite. It seemed to get Apostolos pissed drunk that one night."

Ash and Tory stiffened. "Mother... please, pleeease tell me that you weren't spying on me the whole night?" Ash groaned out.

"Of course not. I stopped watching when you took your shirt off and pinned Tory to the bed."

Ash blushed and hid his face in Tory's hair, Tory went pale. "APOLLYMI! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING SPYING ON ME AND ASH!?"

Apollymi just walked up to her and kissed her cheek. "I was thinking about damn time." She kissed Ash's cheek before she backed up. "Now if you will excuse me, I hear there is a club with a few of my missing Charontes running it."

Ash looked up, "Mother, Xedrix runs that club. They have helped out on several occasions, leave them here."

Appolymi looked as if he had struck her. "I wasn't even going to suggest that Apostolos. I was actually going to go by and see how they were doing."

"They don't particulary like you right now. Take Simi with you. She gets along well with her brother and if they see her with you they will know not to to anything."

Apollymi sighed and held up three fingers together, "Gee dad, I give you the Scout's honour that I will be on my best behaviour and not pick any fights with the other kids on the playground." She smirked as she flashed away.

"Why do I feel like trouble is brewing?" Ash groaned.

"Um...My sisters are your half sisters?"


	6. Chapter 6

Ash slowly turned to look at Astrid, who was pale and silently shaking. He sighed and sat down in a chair across from her. He looked at everyone and noticed that they were all wideeyed and gaping at him. He looked up at Tory before he grabbed a Samuel Adams and drank half of it in one gulp. He set it down and began speaking.

"The Fates, are the bastard children of Achron, my father. Horney bastard couldn't keep it in his pants. They were born about ten years before me. When Apollymi was pregnant with me they spoke as one and said that I would bring about the end of their patheon. That I would be the final fate."

He took a small sip from his beer before grimcing, "Wish I had Sprite damn it. Anyway, Mother ran and as you know one thing led to another, I was put in the womb of a pregnant queen. What nobody knew until I died at 21 was that my aunt, Epithymia, goddess of desire, was the one that delivered me. She touched a human child that had his god powers sealed. Gee, thank Aunt Epi for that gift." He said sarcastically as he raised his beer in mock salute.

He looked at Astrid, "There is no love lost between me and my half sisters. I was on Olympus on and off for about nine thousand years, not once did I ever go to their temple except the time you were sent to judge Zarek and of course after I was free from Artemis I threatened them not to mess with me anymore. So, while they love you, they hate me just as much."

Fang looked at his hand, "So. . .your sisters are the bitches who choose our mates for us?" Fang said in whisper. Ash looked at him, "I think they did that because they knew that you would not be accepted and that you couldn't have kids. Though I so wish I could have been a fly on the wall when they foumd out Savitar gave Aimee and Sam the ability to concive. Oh I can just imagine their pissed off screams of fury. Music to my ears."

Zarek chuckled, "That would explain why they stared at me several months ago and then scremed as one. They are really scary when they are like that."

"They took lessons from dear old cousin Artemis on how to be a bitch 24/7/365."

Astrid sighed and placed her head on her husbands shoulder. She looked at Ash and asked quietly, "Do you think they regret what they said all those years ago?"

Ash took a deep breath before he spoke. "I really don't know Astrid. They went to Artemis when Apollymi was reigning hell on earth back then, they told her that to save everybody was to get me out of Hades realm. I miss it down there actually. I had my own little cell, nice quiet corner, nobody was bitching at me or groping me. I had no voices in my head. Ah, why did Persophone have to convince Hades to let me go? Ow!"

He rubbed his head and looked at Tory then down at Sebastian before looking at everybody else who was glaring at him. He gave them a small smile, "Well is was a quiet corner. Anyway, Artemis saved me for the sole reason so that mother wouldn't kill her or sunny boy." He looked back at Astrid, "I honestly do not know if they do or don't. But I am alive here today because they convinced Artemis to save my soul. The only good, well, one of the two good things she has done for me. Gave me a second chance at living and has given me a daughter. Those are it. But that died out long ago."

Eveyone jumped when Ash's phone rang. He picked it up, "I swear Ravyn, if you got trapped outside again...call your wife." He paused and them stared at everbody before he sighed, "That ain't good. Stick Otis on it. I will be there as soon as possible."

He got up and grabbed his jacket, "Simi!" He called toward the ceiling, "You called Akri-papa?" Simi asked as she materialized in front if him. Ash smirked, "Think you can round up a few of your charontes buddies and come with me to Seattle? Its all you can eat buffet on Gallu demons."

Simi squealed and flashed away. Ash held up a hand with his fingers extended. "Five...four...three...two...one." He pointed to the ceiling without looking up and everyone was supprised to see Simi with about fifteen Charontes. "This enough Akri?"

Ash balked at the number of them. "Did you guys brimg plenty of hot sauce?"

There was a resounding cherr and the settled around Ash. He looked up at Tory, "Later babe. See ya at home later." One of the charontes bowed before Tory, "Don't worry Akra, we will bring Akri home safely to you and little Akri." Tory smiled and thanked him.

Ash groaned, "Eleven thousand five hundred fifty years, not once have I ever needed a baby sitter. Now I have fifteen. Great."

"Love ya baby." Tory called. Ash smirked and winked at her before he flashed away Demons and all. She sighed and looked down at the baby in her arms, "I really hate it when he just ups and pops away on me like that. But o well, daddy has to go save his people from the big bad Gallu demons. Maybe someday you will be as strong as him and fight demons too."

Savitar busted out laughing behind her. "Oh, what are your thoughts on this Mr. Savitar?" She asked sarcastically. He pinned her with a look, "You don't want to know what I think sweetie. But little one there doesn't seem to fond of fighting."

"You can hear his thoughts?"

"Only because he pratically screamed in fright when you mentioned figting."

Tory held Bastian closer, "You won't be fighting. Not for years to come."

"You do know Ash won't let anything happen to you or Sebatian right? He is very protective of what is his." Nick said in a quiet voice as he sat down at one of the tables and looked out the window.

Tory smiled and walked over to him. She sat down next to him amd gently placed Sebastian in his arms. She got up and kissed the top of his head, "Thank you for rescuing me that day Nick." She walked away and sat down next to Ryssa.

Nick loked down at Sebastion. Sebastion looked up at him with wide eyes. "Don't look at me like that. It's kinda creepy." His lips turned up at one corner, "Though you are kinda cute in your own way." Sebastian gave him a wide smile and let out a small giggle.

Tory jumped at the sound. "He giggled!? Already?!"

Ash, who had arrived a minute ago walked over to where his friend and son where sitting. He ruffled bis son's hair and smiled, "That he did."

Tory went up and hugged him, "So. . . How many of those nasty stinky Gallu did you kill?"

Ash chuckled and kissed her forhead, "I just led the charge, Simi and her friends were devoring the bodies as I was leaving. I'll leave in a couple minutes to bring them home. Oh, I think the sight might have made Ravyn sick, so, if he calls to bitch at me..." He handed her his phone right as it rang.

She smirked as she flilped it open, "Lisen here and listen good Ravyn, my husband just saved your scrawny ass so you best not be calling to bitch at him about you gettig sick at the sight if Gallu carnange. . . .Oh, sure! I'll tell him. Bye-bye!" She said cheerfully as she hung up.

Ash looked down at Nick, "Scary isn't she?"

Nick silently nodded. Ash turned back to Tory while absently letting his son play with his finger. "What he want?"

"Nothing, just that the Charontes are finished and that Simi misses her Akri and Akra. Should I go get them?"

Ash leveled her with a stare. "That would be a no I take it. Got it. I will wait for you -" She cut off as she blushed, "Sebastian and I will be in the back room. If Dev and Sam are done back there of course."

Ash chuckled and Nick handed her Sebastian. Ash flashed away only to return not a minute later with sixteen stuffed Charontes. "Akri, Simi is full. Can she go to sleep now?"

Ash smiled and held his arm out. Simi settled down on his forarm and gave him a light squeeze. He turned to the others, "Ready to go back home?" They gave him a tired nod and he flashed them away. He walked over to the Nick and sat down.

"Why are you over here Ash?" Nick said in a strained voice. "I don't know, maybe because you looked like you could use a friend." Nick gave a small smirk before he laid his head down on the table. "Rough day?" Ash said smartly. Nick groaned and kicked Ash's chair away from him.

Ash's eyes went wide when he scooted ten feet away from the table. "Damn Gautier, thats some kick." Nick lifted his head up and looked at him then to the chair then to the table. "Huh." He said non pulsed as he laid his head back down. He started to shiver.

Ash got up and placed his hand on the back of his neck. He pulled it back with a gasp. Nick was burning up. "Ryssa, Savitar!" Both were next to him instantly. Ryssa squated down mext to Nick and lookes at his eyes. The had that fever look to them. "I thought dark hunters couldn't get sick." She asked Savitar. "They don't usually. Immune to the commin cold and all that."

Ash stepped away and sat down heavily in one of the chairs. "Savitar, what happens to somebody who blood bonded to a goddess but then that goddess went and had her powers stripped not making her one any more?"

Savitar and Ryssa paled. "Damn boy, we give you an out only to have it fucked up again." He turned to Ash, "Nick drank the blood if Artemis, and she had her powers stripped, that would deffinantly weaken him. But I don't think that will kill him."

"You don't think? You actually don't know?" Ash asked in a strained voice. Savitar looked at him and sighed, "This has never happened before Acheron. Never before has a goddess been stripped of her power."

Ash got up and kicked the chair away from him. "Is there anything we can do?!"

Savitar looked beside him and took a quick intake of breath before he reached and caught a charging Ash. "HELL NO! First Simi the Ryssa! Gah! Why can't you just-" Savitar quickly clamped a hand over Ash's mouth to keep him from talking. "Calm down Ash. Ryssa has some if Apollymi's blood in her, hence the reason she has been alive this long. She also assumed that by letting Nick drink some if her blood it would eleviate his pain. It worked."

Ash stopped stuggling and looked at his friend drinking his sister's blood. He sighed and turned away before he flashed them away. He walked over to the bar and grabbed a two litter of sprite. He sat down at the table where everyone was sitting, stunned. He grabbed a shot glass and poured Sprite in it. He down it and poured another. Three shots later his head was on the table, shot glass upside down and he was mumbling under his breath.

Tory walked over to the table while gently burping a tired baby. She quickly noticed that Nick and Ryssa were absent, a Sprite was on the table half drunk and Ash was in a depressed mood. She quietly walked over to Savitar. "What happened while I was nursing Bastian?"

"What happened?! I'll tell ya what happened!" Ash jumped up from the table so quick that it startled everyone. "Woah.. floors spining.. Anyway! Nickyboy got sick because he was blood bonded to the heffer. Soooo, when she was stripped of her powers it stripped him of his. Great out clause isn't it huh! YOU'RE A BITCH ARTEMIS! Anywho, Ryssa has momma's blood in her and she let him drink from her. God this family is screwed up. I had to give Katra to Sin after only knowing her two days." He went and grabbed the bottle of Sprite, he chugged half of what was left. "Damn that's good stuff. There is history between our pantheons! Gods above, why is everything so fucking confusing. I get my sister back for an hour only to lose her to Nick. Oh yes, the three stupid bitches up there are hating on their younger brother today. SO MUCH FOR FAMILY LOVE YOU LITTLE DRIED UP CUNTS!"

Styxx walked up behind him and punched him. Ash crumpled by Styxx caught him. "Not once have I ever seen you drunk before. I really wish I had recorded that." He turned to Tory. "Since I can't flash like everyone else, want to give brother in law a helping hand?"

Tory silently removed her hands from Sebastion's ears and handed him over to Savitar. She walked over to her uncouncious husband. "Simi sweetie?"

Simi walked thru the kitchen door stumbling. "Is it safe...to come out...now mama?" she asked rubbing her eyes while stumbling around tables. Tory caught her and swiftly picked her up. "We are going to go home now sweetie. Ash has had a tiring day so we are going to need you and Xarina to be quiet when we get home. Savitar is watching Bastian for a few hours for us." Simi nodded and laid her head on Tory's shoulder "Night night Akra-mama." Tory kissed her forehead and then flashed the four of them home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Up on Olympus:**

All the Gods and Goddesses were up in the meeting hall having well, a meeting about what to do about Artemis. The fates were sitting next to their mother. Everyones voice was over lapping when all of a sudden Ash's voice rang out in the hall.

_**"**__**Oh yes, the three stupid bitches up there are hating on their younger brother today. SO MUCH FOR FAMILY LOVE YOU LITTLE DRIED UP CUNTS!"**_

Everyone turned to stare at the Fates. They let out a nervous chuckle. "Okay...we _might_ have overdone it with torturing our little brother for the past eleven thousand years."

"But he is a guy!" "He deserves it!" "He would have destroyed us if he hadn't been born a human." Just then the doors blew open and in walked Katra follwed by sin.

"So sorry for intruding. I'm here to have a word with my three aunts."

The fates frowned at this. "We aren't your aunts."

"You share blood with my father so that makes you my aunts. Lets have a nice little chat shall we."

Sin smirked and sat down next to Apollo. "Ah, gotta love a woman who has a attitude and lives to see ya naked." Apollo growled at him. "Touchy." he looked over, "Oh! Go baby! Smack them around a bit!" Katra had slapped the three of them hard enough to split heir lips.

"Now you will listen to me, you will leave my father and his family alone. You will leave me and my family alone. You will leave the Dark Hunters and Were hunters alone. Find someone else to play with. If I find that you have messed with one of the above mentioned, I will come up here and scalp each one of you with a dull edged knife." she turned and walked away. Sin tunred to Apollo, "Oh yeah, thats my wife." he jumped up and ran to her. He caught her and kissed her soundly infront of everyone. before he flashed them back to their home.

Zeus turned to Apollo. "Did you know Katra was Acheron's daughter?"

Apollo sighed. "I found that out earlier when he summoned me and Artemis. I also found out that Artemis was the reason why Ryssa and Apollodrus where murdered in the middle of the night. She is also the mother of Katra, who is now the new goddess of the moon and hunt."

There was silence. The fates stood as one and began walking to the door.

"Where do you think you are going young ladies?" their mothers voice sounded behind them amd she sounded pissed. The eldest turned and said in a solom voice. "We are going to wait until our brother wakes up and then we will go and apologize."

"I don't think that will help any." Zarek growled from behind them. They turned and saw Astrid standing there with hurt in eyes. "How could you be so cruel to your own brother?" She whispered.

One moved to touch her but she smacked the hand away. She looked up and glared at them. "Just FYI, you have a bunch of angry people down there who would like a piece of your hides." she turned and walked away. She paused and turned back, "I thought Julien Alexander had it bad when he was cursed for two thousand years, but no, my own sisters are worse then Priapus could ever be." she grabbed Zarek's hand and flashed them away.

The three sisters looked at each other before they sighed and as one joined hands and flashed themselves to a place they had not been in over eleven thousand years.

Styxx saw them and got up from his spot on the couch. "Who the hell are you three?"

They looked at him and sighed, "We came to appologize to our brother,"

Styxx glared at them, "He doesn't want you here. No one does. Do us a favor and leave."

"You do not order us about human. We are the fates. We control what you do."

Styxx smirked before he stepped up to the one that had spoken, "Here's the thing little bitch, no one controls my fate. Thanks to you three my life was tied to Archeron's. That comes with a few bonuses."

The three shivered in fright. "Don't forget, Ash is my brother also. While I may have wronged him while he was human, no way in hell am I letting you bitches hurt him anymore."

He picked up two of them and threw them his shoulder. "Urian! Trash needs to be taken out." Urian popped up next to him, assesed the situation and quickly grabbed the one that was free. "So, where do we take them?" Styxx asked innocently. "I was thinking taking them to Savitar or maybe giving them to the bears."

Urian chuckled darkly and they turned to walk out the door when the five of them stopped sudddnly.

There in the door was Ash, leaning heavily on Tory. He glared at the fates. "Get. Out. Of. My. Place. Now." he growled out.

Styxx quickly set the two he was holding down while he backed up. Urian took his hint and did the same.

"You three, are not welcome here. Get out."

"No." The eldest said firmly. Ash stared at her.

"What?" "I said no. We will leave when we say what we came here to say."

"I don't want to hear it. Not now, probly not ever. So get out before I force you three to leave."

The sisters stood side by side and close their eyes. Ash's eyes widened. He lunged forward and wrapped his hands around two of their mouths. Styxx got the other one.

"No. No more false testiment. No more false statements. No more speaking as one in my presence. You have already fucked my life up enough as it is, I don't need you spouting off more shit to add to the burn pile."

They nodded. The youngest turned and looked at him. "There is another stormbrewing. The one that was frozen shall awaken and reagain his power. At that time, be sure to have an umbrella." The three flashed away.

Ash sighed and then looked up, "If I wanted a fucking riddle I would have gone to an Oracle." He banged his fist against the wall, "Damn bitches." He mumbled before he slowly lifted his eyes to his wife, then his brother.

He pushed off the wall and sank down onto the couch that Styxx had abandoned. He laid his head back and lifted an arm, Tory walked over and sank down next to him. She curled up into his side and laid her hand on his chest. Ash reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out. He threw it at Urian. "I'm taking the rest of the day off." Urain nodded and he and Styxx left the couple alone.

Ash pulled Tory onto his lap and streatched out behind her. She laid down next to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. "You okay sweetie?" He gave a dark chuckle. "Not by a long shot." He kissed her foehead, "But I think, with time I will be. Time and therepy. Lots and lots of therepy."

"Would you like me to see if Grace can make time for you tomorrow?"

"Great gods no. If I ever went to therepy, which I have never been to a single session iny life, I would choose somebody who doesn't know me."

"And yet with Grace, who already knows alot already, and is also your friend, you can be honest about everything."

Her husband sighed and laid his head against hers. "Fine. But I am not going anytime soon. I have you to help me through my tough times."

She smiled and snuggled closer. "Hey, where is Bastian and Simi?" Ash asked as he raised his head up to look around.

Tory chuckled. "Simi is asleep in her bed, she gets drunk when you do. And Sebastian is with Savitar."

Ash nodded and then shut his eyes. He raised a hand and the lights dimmed to a soft glow. He let out a sigh if relief and laid his head back down, his eyes started to close.

Tory watched as Ash fell asleep with in a minute. She gently pulled the blanket off of the back of the couch and threw it over them. She laid her head back down on his shoulder and they slept for a while.

Styxx and Urian sat at the dinning room table playing cards. The couple had been asleep for an hour when Simi popped up.

"Hey Styxxy. Whatcha doin'? Is Akri here?"

Styxx sighed and laid his hand on the table. "Ash and Tory are both here. They are asleep on the couch in the living room. The stupid fates showed up and that was fun."

Simi growled when the Fates were mentioned but then she settled down. She sat down at the table and watched as the two played. Xarina arrived shortly after her and pretty soon that had a poker game going.

It was two hours after they had laid down that Ash woke up. He smiled down at his wife and kissed her gently before he slowly got up without waking her. He covered her with the blanket and went in search of something to get rid of his headach. He walked into the kitchen and paused at what he saw.

"Styxxy, you cheat! You took three bag of Daimque popcorn when you only needed two!"

"You antied up to three bags. Your own fault Simi." Styxx said as he grabbed the poppcorn. Xarina stuck her leg out and tripped him. "No one speaks to my little sister that way Styxxy." Styxx laid there on the ground and sighed, "Why did Ash have to bring you here?"

"Because she keeps Simi company and out of trouble." Apollymi said as she grabbed a can of Sprite from the fridge and looked at it. "How can one drink cause Apostolos to lose control like that? As a god he should be immune to getting drunk..."

"Gee Matera, I don't know. Let's chalk it up to a birth defect here." Ash said as he walked up behind her and grabbed a glass to fill up with water.

She jumped. "Oh! Apostolos, you're awake sweetie." Ash hugged her then paused, "You know, I'm still waiting for the apocalypse to happen." She swatted his shoulder. "Hush. I am just grateful that I can finally hug you after all this time m'gios."

"Are you sure she is the goddess of destruction?" Savitar said blinking in. "Because she seems too happy to me." Apollymi hit him with a god bolt which he chuckled at and caught. "That's more like it. Thank you for making sure I wasn't holding you grandson before you shot off." He said sarstically.

Apollymi shrugged. "He's with Ryssa."

"Damnit! How'd you know so fast? I just dropped him off."

"Telepethy."

"You know Ash, sometimes I hate your family."

Ash just shrugged, "There's one in every family sire, three in mine actually." He drank half a glass of water before speaking, "Why did you take Sebastian to Ryssa?"

Savitar shrugged, "All he did was eat sleep and poop. I thought he might want to spend time with his aunt while His dad and mom enjoyed their day baby free. Forgive me, did I presume too much?" He said with false innocence.

Ash threw a dish towel at him before clutching his head. "I hate Sprite."

Savitar chuckled, "Now we know your weakness."

"What? Sprite? Or imagining my sister with my friend?"

"They did seem rather cozy when I droped the little brat off."

"Oh gods I need my brain gouged from my nose now."

"Lovely imigary. They were playing chess. Granted, Nick was shakled to the wall with this crazy look in his eyes."

Apollymi chuckled. "Ah Ryssa, you cold cocked him."

"Wait! They didn't have sex?!" Ash said with wide eyes.

"Good gods no m'gios. Ryssa would never let Nick do that."

"Oh thank you!" He jumped up and fist pump. Everyone stared at him.

"Baby...no more Sprite for you. Ever." Tory said as she walked in rubbing her eyes. He smiled and gave her a quick heated kiss before he chuckled. She frowned. "Why are you so cheerful?"

"Because Nick and Ryssa didn't do the dirty!" Tory put the back of her hand on his forehead, "No fever, hmm, maybe he needs to lay down some more Apollymi?"

"I can tell you what I want to do right now." He pulled her tightly to him and placed his lips next to her ear. He lowered his voice to a whisper, "I want to take you back home and make sweet love to you for the next several hours." He took her lobe in his lips and gently ran his tongue along the outer edge. "I want to make you scream my name over and over as I make you cum." His voice lowered another octive as he heard her heart pound faster, "I want to hear those sweet noises you make when I eat you out." He pulled her flush against him. "I want to feel your juices coating my cock as I slid in and out of you."

Tory was blushing deep red. She turned to Apollymi, "We're taking our leave now. Bye." She flashed them away to their house in New Orleans.

Apollymi turned to Savitar, "So, any bets on how soon I have another grandchild?" She said with a wide smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Kyrian, Amanda, Julian, Grace, Valerius and Tabitha all sat around the dinning room table at the Hunters. Their plates were filled but nobody had much appitite to eat.

Tabitha, who was pushing her food around her plate, sighed and said in a small voice, "Now Ash makes more sense..."

Amanda pushed her bowl of mixed fruit away from her with a dissgusted look, "Now we know why he never ate when he visited..."

Kyrian placed an arm around his wife and leaned back in his chair, "No wonder he shut himself off from everybody..."

"I thought I had it bad when my half brother cursed me as a sex slave. I think I would go mad of I had to deal with Artemis for eleven thousand plus years." Julian said as he too pushed his still full plate away.

"I have had clients that have either had a bad sexual experiance that they can't get over, or they were abused at some point in their life. I never once thought that Ash had it that bad."

Valierus looked at his plate and grimced. "No wonder he and Zarek got along. They were both slaves in their past life. Zarek at least was 'kept' by us. Ash's own father dissowned him from the moment he was born."

Tabitha looked up at Julian, "He mentioned something about balls being stuck back in his tongue. Do you know what that means?"

Julians face darkened and he placed his hands on the table. "I have an inkling suspescion. But I will not say it. I don't even want to think it truth be told."

They stared at him for a few minutes before Kyrian spoke up, "Have you noticed that since Ash and Tory have been together he hasn't worn a single wristband? Everytime I would see him before then he was allways wearing one."

Valierus nodded in agreement. "I don't ever recall seeing him without one on."

Everyone jumped when Julian banged his fist down on the table. His eyes held fury that only Kyrian had seen back when they had fought back when they were soldiers. Kyrian laid a hand on his shoulder. "Julian?" Julian shrugged him off and got up from the table. He paced around the area like a caged animal. He was silent for a couple of minutes before he stoped and whirled around to Grace.

"Grace? Do you think that maybe, in some form of fashion, that Ash wore wristbands because he was used to it? Maybe he wore bands so often as a human that he got used to the weight?"

Grace, Amanda and Tabitha's ees widened. "It's...highly possible. Maybe in his subconcious he felt incomplete without some weight on his wrists. I know I feel off balance if I am not weaeing my watch. Why?"

Julian snarled, "Because, let's say for arguments sake, that Ash always had to were wrist bands, and he had his tongue peirced when he was human. Repeirced when he was dragged back. I know that the bands is how the ancient Greeks branded their slaves. Nothing new there. The tongue peircing however... Anybody else notice that Ash never once looked at a woman or activly drew atention to himself? Anyone care to take a guess? Because right now my mind is running havock and all senieros are coming down to the same conclusion."

Tabitha got up and ran to the bathroom. They could hear her reatching and dry heaving mixed with muffled sobs. Amanda stared at Julian, "You...don't think...?"

"Tongue peircing was how they branded their whores." He said in a dead voice not looking at anybody.

Needless to say, nobody spoke after that.

Ryssa was sitting at her kitchen table bouncing her nephew up and down gently. "You are such a cutie! Yes you are."

"Gah, its gross how you are cooing over a baby that isn't yours."

Ryssa sent him a glare that was cold enough to freeze the equator. "Piss of Gautier. Bastian is my nephew and I get to spoil and coo over him as much as I want. And FYI, my own son died Elevem thousand five hundred thirty two years, five months, three weeks and five days ago today. I mourn him every day that I have been alive. I also mourned for the life my brother had to live."

Nick, still chained to the wall paused and looked thoughtfull for a moment, then his face turned to one of horror. "ASH IS YOUR BROTHER!?"

Ryssa turned to Bastian, "Give the smart ex-Malachai a cookie."

Nick's eyes widened in fright. "Holy shit! Ash cursed me for sleeping with Simi, what the hell will he do to me now!? Oh God! I am going to die. Again!"

Ryssa watched him in amusment. "You know, I recall you biting me, sucking my blood, and then somebody flashed us here. I wouldn't have brought you here. So that leaves one person."

Nick swallowed, "Ash...knowingly..sent me with you...?"

Ryssa nodded. "He thinks that blood bonds are sexual in and of itself. That is true for most cases." She turned to Nick and gave him a once over that made him tense. "But unlike some people, I have excelent restraint on my hormons. I haven't had sex since before my son died, I am not going to give it up because you need to drink my blood."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "You need to get laid." She stared at him with an open mouth for a few seconds before she snapped it shut. "One word Cajun, and I will crawl to my brother and convince him that you touched me inapropietly. Wanna see how long it takes for him to turn blue? I bet five seconds."

Nick sighed and hung his head, "I'm good now. That right there just killed the hard on I had. Thanks." He stared at the board on the table. "King to E7, check." Ryssa stared at the board, "Damn it Gautier."

Ash and Tory landed in the middle of the bed kissing. He quickly took charge and rolled them over to where he was sitting up and she was in his lap. He nipped at her lip while pulling her shirt over her head. She burried her hands in his hair and pulled him closer as she thrust her tongue into his mouth. He moaned and reached behind her to unclasp her bra. She pulled back long enough to let it slide down he arms and then she threw it to the side. She then placed her hands under his shirt and pulled it off in a swift motion.

He crushed her to him and laid them dowm on the bed, her legs embraced trailed kisses down her neck and sucked on the junction where shoulder and neck meet. She arched up into him and he palmed one of her breasts. He dipped his head down and took a nipple into his mouth and sucked. He smirked he tasted her milk. He sucked some more while he unbuttoned her pants and slid them off.

She reached down slipped her hand inside his jeans. She moaned at the hard feel of him grinding against her palm. She unziped his pants and pulled them down with her toes.

Ash pulled back and watched "Nice tallent love," his voice was deep and husky. He scotted down the bed and kissed her stomach, her navel, her hips, and finally he reached the plce he wanted most. He leaned up and gave her a hot kiss as he sank two fingers into her.

Her mouth opened in a silent moan, her eyes closed. Ash leaned forward as her stoaked her faster, "I want to hear you Tory. Scream for me."

Scream she did as her orgasm washed over her. As she rode out her orgasm, Ash pulled his fingers out and slid into her. He also sank his fangs into her neck. Tory moaned and clutched at his shoulder. She felt her insicors growing and before she could stop to think about it, she sank her teeth into his neck.

Ash moaned when he felt her fangs in his neck. There was no pain, only extreme pleasure. His eyes bled red and he growled as he sped up.

Tory felt another orgasm about to break, she bit down a little firmer onto his neck and let out a muffled scream as she came. He joined her with an roar and kissed her.

Afterwards they laid side by side, she was curled up into his arms, a contented smile on their face. Ash was almost asleep when Tory sat up and gasped. He sat up worried, "You okay Koukla?" She nooded, "Are you? I forgot you don't like being bitten on the neck. I'm sorry Ash, I didn't -" He cut her off with a sweet kiss.

When he pulled back he laid back down and held her to him. "I didn't mind. It was actually quite arousing. More so then when I had to do it with Artemis. I never realized that there was a diferance between drinking blood while having sex and drinking blood while making love." He looked down at his wife and smiled, "Feel free to bite me there any time Sota." She smiled and kissed him before she snuggled up into him. He laid his head down ontop of hers and covered them with the comforter. "I love you Sota. Thank you for freeing me." He whispered before he sucumbed to sleep.

Artemis screamed in fury. _How dare Acheron do this to me! I am the mother of his daughter! He betrayed me!_ She screamed again and shook the chains that were strapped to her. _And Katra, oooo, daughter or not, that traitorious bitch was going to go down. _She looked up as the door opened and she froze. In walked Hades and Persophone. They both were smiling. _This can't be good._

"Persophone.. your're not supposed to be here for another two months..." Artimes said in a shakey voice.

Hades smirked and replied as he leaned against the cell door. "Special cercumstance. My darling wife is now allowed to come and go whenever she pleases all thanks to you Artimes."

Persophone raised the whip that was hanging limp by her side. The ex-goddess didn't like the look that she was giving her. "The reason why Persophone is allowed to come and go now Artemis,"

Persophone brought the whip down across Artemis' back, tearing a huge gash where it struck. Artemis screamed. Hades' eyes gleamed, "It's because Acheron actually does have friends on Olympus that do care for him." Persophone struck her again, his ees hardened, "Persophone's mother included. Your actions against him and his family have cost you and your Godhood." He walked up to her and smiled, "But it gave me my wife. Remind me to thank Acheron and Katra next time I see them." He stood up and took the whip from his wife's hand. He raised it, "This, this is for killing a god eleven thoisand years ago." He brought the whip down hard.

Artemis' screams echoed out through the tunnel. Several prisoners were more then happy to hear her screams.


	9. Chapter 9

Ryssa got bored of beating Nick in chess so, once he promised to behave himself, "You're Ash's sister. No way in hell am I touching you like that.", she let him out if his chains to explore her house. He was currently sleeping on the couch in her livingroom. She looked at her sleepy nephew and got a wicked idea.

Nick woke up and felt a weight on his chest that hadn't been there earlier. He raised his head and froze. Sebastian was laying on his chest fast asleep and Nick even had his arm around the baby to support him. He blinked and then looked around. He saw Ryssa curled up in a recliner fast asleep. He gently sat up while still suporting the sleeping baby. He placed him against his shoulder and held him while he folded the blanket that had been covering the both of them.

His stomach let out a small growl and he looked at the sleeping woman. He shrugged and took the blanket into the kitchen with him. He set the blanket on the floor and gently laid Sebastian on it in the middle. He went and grabbed a couple of couch pillows. He placed them around the baby to keep him blocked in. Once he was done he turned and started to quietly raid the kitchen for food.

Ryssa woke up to the smell of bacon, sausage, and biscutes. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. When she opened them she noticed that neither Nick nor Sebastian were on the couch. Deciding not to panic just then, she went into the kitchen and had to bite back a smile at the sight.

Nick was sitting at the table eating while holding Sebastian in one arm and feeding him a bottle at the same time.

Nick looked up just then and stared at her. "Bacon, sausage, eggs, biscuts and gravy are already cooked. I didn't know what you would want but I was craving meat." She nodded her thanks and fixed herself a plate. She sat down across from them and began eating. Sebastian stared at her while drinking his milk. She smiled and made faces at him between bites.

"I think I'm going to be sick." A male vlice said from the doorway.

Nick froze and he slowly lifted his gaze up. Im the doorway stood Acheron and Tory. Ryssa jumped up and hugged Ash. Ash held her tightly for a few seconds before she bounced off to Tory.

He looked over and saw Nick, he smiled "Nick." Nick smiled nervously as Ash walked up to him and squatted down to be eye level with his son. "Hey bud. How was your stay with Aunt Ryssa and Nick?" Sebastian gave him a wide smile and gurgled while reaching out for him. Nick set the bottle on the table and Ash lifted his son into his arms. "Thank you for watching and feeding him for us Nick." Nick just nodded and returned to his breakfast.

"Ahhh, how cute! Ash, come look at this." Tory excalimed from the living room. Ash walked in with Sebastian and walked over to her and Ryssa. Tory was holding up a sketch. Ash looked over her shoulder to see it and his eyes bulged. He turned to Ryssa. "How long did they sleep like that?"

She shrugged, "From seven to well, you'd have to ask Nick. He woke up before I did."

Ash lifted the sketch out of Tory's hand and studied it. It was of Nick and Sebastian asleep on the couch. Nick had his hand on Sebastian and they were covered by a blanket. He turned to Ryssa, she held her hand up, "Keep it."

Nick walked in just then and placed the blanket on the couch. He turned and saw everyone staring at him. "What? Do I have food in my hair?" He turned to Ryssa, "Question, since I am feeling better now, and no chance of going crazy and killing people, may I please be freed from the hellhole?"

Ryssa thought a moment, "But you made me breakfast Nicky, that makes you a keeper."

"Don't call me/him Nicky." Nick and Ash said at the same time. Ryssa looked between both of them and sighed, "Yes Nick you are free to go. However, since you are blood bonded to me that means you have to feed from me regularly. Every two weeks is enough to keep the hunger at bay and not drain you any."

Nick nodded. "How will I find you in two weeks?" Ryssa smiled, "I'll find you Nick."

"Not to be rude but, I don't like that option very much."

Ash growled in warning and Nick turned to glare at him. "I am having a discussion with your sister Acheron. So please stop being a guard dog for five minutes. And before you ask, nothing happened last night. The fact that she is your sister is enough for me to go limp."

He turned back to Ryssa who was now glaring at him, "Great, I refuse to sleep with a woman because I don't want to hurt the guy who was like my brother anymore, yet I have a feeling she wants me to be attrated to her. I'd rather starve. Thank you for everything you have done, Ryssa, have a nice life." Before she could move he had vanished.

Ash turned slowly and studied his sister. "Seriously?" She looked up at him with pain filled eyes. "Sorry Ash, but this morning he was in the kitchen with Sebastian and feeding him. He had even made a little pallet for him to lay on while he was cooking breakfast. He didn't wake me up or force me to cook for him or to change Sebastian..." she looked down. "Made me flash back to what I had wanted for 'Rus. I'm sorry."

Ash just leaned his head back to look at the ceiling, "Can't win can I?" He turned and handed Sebastian to his wife before he pulled his sister into his arms. "How would you like to spend the day with Tory, Sebastian, Simi, mother, Savitar, Styxx, Urian, Alex, and Danger? Sin amd Katra might show up later with Mia."

Ryssa smiled, "Family day?"

"Family day." he agreed.

She nodded and he flashed them to where everyone was at.

"Hello Ryssa dear." Apollymi said as she hugged her before she went to hig her grandson.

Ryssa turned and looked at everyone who was in the kitchen. Alex and Danger were at the table with Styxx and Urian. All four of them were involed in a heated game of E.R.S. **(Egyptian Rat Screw. Awesome card game I haven't played in ages but just thought of now)** Savitar was leaning against the far wall staring at her. She stared back for a few seconds before she flipped him the bird. He chuckled.

Simi came bounding up to Ash. "Akri! Akri! Can the Simi have your black card to order more sparklies?" Ash chuckled and pulled it out. "You only have thirty minutes Simykey before we are all leaving." She pouted before she smiled and ran off.

Everyone looked up at him. "Where are you going Ash?" Alex asked. Ash smirked, "All of us, you and Danger included and you too Urian, are going to have a weird family outing."

Urian turned to Styxx, "Is he still drunk?" Styxx shrugged, "I think...he is...starting to relax?"

Ash gave him a fanged smirk. "Awesome what can happen when one is allowed to relax after eleven thousand years."

Savitar gave a dark chuckle, "What, the sex didn't lossen you up during that time?"

Ash smiled, "Why don't you go fuck Artemis and then tell me how much pleasure you derived from her when she is clawing at your back, beating the shit out of you, starving you to the point of madness, and then after two months submission you only get to leave for two days. You do that Savitar then you tell me how that is."

Savitar looked at Apollymi, "Hades has given you free access to his relm but only to Artemis cell. If your up for a bout, might I join you?" He growled in a dark voice. His eyes went compleatly black and his skin started turning black with dark blue strips.

Apollymi nodded and she let her skin turn blue and her hair black. "_**Hell has no fury like a mother getting revenge."**_ She and Savitar blinked out.

Ash stared at the place they had occupied. "Hades, I think mom and dad are going to be visiting..." Tory couldn't help but chuckle, "So, does that mean I can count Savitar as my father in law?" she said in a teasing voice. Ash smirked. "Why not. He and mother fight like an old married couple."

_**"WE DO NOT APOSTOLOS!"**_ Everyone laughed as their combined voices rang through the kitchen. "Yeah they do."

Ash handed Sebastian to Tory and then went to the fridge. He pulled out the applejuice and poured a glass. He handed it to Tory while he drank orange juice.

Everyone sat down at the table when there was a flash. They turned and Ash suddenly had his arms full of his daughter. "Hey baby."

"Hi dad. Wow, everyone is here. Hey Uncle Styxx." Styxx just nodded and went back to the game. "Still a brat." He shrugged, ""Such a disrespectig child you have there Acheron." Kat threw an apple at his head and glared. "Be glad that I hold family in high importance, or I would kill you."

"Been there done that." He laid his cards down and smiled at her, "How ya been Kat?" She smiled and hugged him before she swipped his cards and shoved him off his chair. He glared up at her, "Oh be glad that you are my neice and I love you." She smirked down at him and continued playing his hand.

Ash chuckled behind his glass. Tory's eyes twinkled. Kat turned to Tory, "Hey Tory, have you spoken to Geary anytime recently?"

Tory froze, "I...haven't spoken to her since I was eight months pregnant. Why? Is she okay?"

Kat smiled and nodded. "She's fine. She called me up last night and asked what I was doing today. I said family day. Hope you don't mind but..."

"She invites us." Arik said as he walked in with his wife next to him. Tory squealed and got up. She and Geary met in the middle and hugged, careful not to jostle the baby. Geary looked down and smiled, "Aww...Tory, he has your nose. And ears! But everything else is Ash's."

Ash slowly got up and shook Arik's hand before he hugged Geary. "Hey Geary, long time no see." She smiled up at him. "Yup. Haven't seen you two since she found out she was pregnant."

Tory and Arik hugged. She then handed Sebastian to Geary and turned back to Arik, "Hey Arik, we have some moon pies..." She trailed off with an evil smirk as she saw the look of delight in his eyes. She even swore that he was drooling. She went to the panty and grabbed one. "Nuked or no?"

"Nuked. Definantly nuked."

"Tory, don't overload him on Moon Pies." Geary said as she chuckled. Tory's eyes were bright as she nuked the Moon Pie. Everyone looked on confused.

"Um, I don't like being confused, but why did Arikos drool over the thought of a Moon Pie?" Ash said curiously.

Tory, Kat and Geary stared at him with wide eyes. Tory gasped, "I never introduced you to Moon Pies? Oh my God, I am such a bad wife." She quickly grabbed another Moon Pie and handed Arik his while she nuked Ash's.

Ash stared at Arik, who was savoring his moon pie. "You look like that is pure exstacy." Arik smiled at him, "Oh it is Ash, trust me, it is."

Geary and Kat stared at the Atlantean. "How could you not have ever had a Moon Pie before dad? It's like the best thing out there!"

Ash gave her a pointed look, "Gee I don't know. Maybe it has to do with the eleven thousand plus years that I didn't eat human food. I didn't eat again until Tory fed me breakfast three years ago."

Tory placed the pie in front if him and kissed his cheek. "He likes Chunky Monkey Ice Cream." "That's cause you craved that at two in the morning and I had to get it for you. Not that I ever complained. I enjoyed losing my sleep to serve my beautiful goddess." Ash chuckled nervously as she glared at him. "I love you."

"Uh huh. Eat you pie mister then we are going to have a long talk."

"As long as we're naked, I have no problems with that."

"DAD!"

"Baby girl, your grown woman with a child all your own. I'm pretty sure you know which part goes where." He took a bite of the pie and his eyes widened.

"DAD! Oh! Men are sooo arevating. SIIIIN! I NEED YOU!" Sin flashed in with Mia in his arms. He looked around and stared at Ash. "Ash...are you okay?"

Ash's eyes were glazed over and he had a blissful smile on his face. "I swear, if I didn't know anybetter, that he just had what Geary calls a choco-gasm." Arik said as he looked at his friend.

Ash reached up and gave Tory a hot kiss. He then cut up a piece and gave it to her before he took the last piece.

"You know... maybe you three need to introduce him to chocolate the way you did to me." Arik said in wonder.

Geary, Tory and Kat shared a look. "Reeses." They said together as they ran up to Tory's room. Arik smirked at Ash, "You thought Moon Pies where good...wait till you have a Reeses."

Ash stared at him with a curious expression. Tory ran back in follwed byt he other two and quickly unwrapped a Reeses. She handed it to him and he gently bit into it.

"Guys, where is the camera when you need it?" Arik asked as he busted out laughing. Styxx looked up from the card game and promptly fell over in shock. Urian smirked evily and pulled out a camcorder. "Smile for the camera Ash..."

Ash stopped bouncing around the kitchen and smiled before he continued bouncing off the walls.

Styxx, Arik, and Urian turned to each other. "Blackmail."

Kat turned to Tory. "What did you put in that? Speed?" Tory shrugged and looked at the wrapper then at her hyper husband. Sebastian gigled and clapped his hands. Ash grabbed him and tossed him in the air.

Geary turned to Arik, "I want another one."

Arik balked, "Another? We already have five! The youngest is three."

Geary smiled, "Then he can be four when his sibiling is born." Arik looked at her. "You are insationable." He kissed her.

"OKAY! That is enough! Arik, I really do not need to hear about you or Geary's love life any more then I need to know about Tory's and dad's! Great gods above, you lot talk too much." Kat said in a strangled voice.

Tory patted her head sympatetically. "That's ok Kat, we can bury the bodies outside when it gets dark."

Geary broke the kiss and said, "Oh no need for that little cousin, Arik here trys to kill me every night, and he succeeds in the most pleasuable of ways." She gave her husband another hot kiss before continuing, "And if anything happens to us, You and Ash have custody of our kids."

"Yippie..." Tory said sarcastically. She turned to Ash, he was still bouncing off the walls. "Hey! Husband of mine, come over here!" Ash did a backflip and landed right infront of her. "Yes koukla?" She did love it when he called her that. She pulled him down and kissed his sweetly before she turned Urian. "I want a copy of this."

Urian smirked, "On it boss lady!"


End file.
